legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
City
Locations article |image=SR1-Model-Tower1-HumanCitadel-WaterTower.jpg |caption=The City in Soul Reaver. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |appearances= Soul Reaver ''Soul Reaver'' comic }} The City was the last settlement of humanity in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Profile During the early years of Kain's empire, humanity was 'thoroughly domesticated', leaving only a few feral human groups. By the time of Kain's empire, this had fallen to a solitary Citadel. Surrounded by high walls and deep moats, it was designed to keep out Nosgoth's vampire masters. When Raziel returned from the Abyss, he was able to breach the City (which was not fortified against winged creatures) and gain access. Within its bowels he was able to find the Water Glyph. It is a large area without a storyline purpose and can be skipped entirely such as the Glyph shrines. The City can be divided into several main areas - the moat area, the inner walls, the Water Tower area, residential courtyard area, upper street and the sewers. Exterior The exterior is a large moat area with a bridge and two giant doors on either side. The waterfalls fill the moat from both ends of the valley. Guard Tower The Guard Tower stands opposite to the Citadel and appears to be crudely carved into the stone. There are two hunters guarding it. Gallery The gallery with a set of windows is situated on the top level of the Citadel walls. Entrance The large ornate door is the entrance to the City. The lower streets lead into the anteroom. Anteroom The anteroom consists of a tower connected to the rest of the City walls. Water Tower The water tower serves as the main supply of water for the City. The fresh water is supplied by the pipes from the waterfall in the area with the Water Glyph altar. Canal It was a small body of water divided into two by a bridge. It was found opposite the water tower. Inside Water Tower The circular reservoir was half filled with water and at the bottleneck there was a working propeller pushing the water through the pipes. Waterfall The waterfall serves as the water supply for the whole city. There is one Rahabim guarding its waters, possibly sent out as a scout by Rahab. The entrance to the Water Glyph altar is found here. Notes *The City is a large area, which houses one health power-up, one eldritch energy power-up and the Water Glyph. However, in the original Soul Reaver storyline, City 9 level would have led to a different corridor (City 10) with a large body of water and a single pipe in the middle (City 11) which Raziel could swim through to get to an underground city complex, the Undercity and Temple areas, populated by the Vampire Worshippers (in the retail version found only in the Silenced Cathedral) and vampires. The head leader of the worshippers was the Priestess who would have the gift of Possession. The battle with her would have included waves of enemies she would summon from a high ledge; and upon her death granted to Raziel the possession ability. Gallery SR1-Map-CityOut1.jpg SR1-Map-CityOut2.jpg SR1-Map-CityOut3.jpg SR1-Map-CityOut4.jpg SR1-Map-CityOut5.jpg SR1-Map-City15.jpg SR1-Map-City14.jpg SR1-Map-City21.jpg SR1-Map-Tower1.jpg SR1-Map-City1.jpg SR1-Map-City8.jpg SR1-Map-City9.jpg SR1-Map-City19.jpg SR1-Map-City20.jpg SR1-Map-Mrlock7.jpg SR1-Map-Mrlock8.jpg SR1-Map-City13.jpg SR1-Map-City7.jpg SR1-Map-City2.jpg SR1-Map-City5.jpg SR1-Map-City6.jpg SR1-Map-City3.jpg SR1-Map-City4.jpg SR1-Map-Tower2.jpg SR1-Map-Tower4.jpg SR1-Map-Tower3.jpg SR1-Map-Tower5.jpg SR1-Map-Tower6.jpg SR1-Map-Tower7.jpg SR1-Map-Tower8.jpg SR1-Map-Tower9.jpg SR1-Map-Tower10.jpg SR1-Map-Tower11.jpg SR1-Map-Tower12.jpg SR1-Model-CityOut3-HumanCitadel-Exterior.jpg SR1-Model-Tower1-HumanCitadel-WaterTower.jpg SR1-Model-Mrlock7-HumanCitadel-WaterFountainAntechamber.jpg SR1-Model-Mrlock8-HumanCitadel-WaterFountainAltar.jpg SR1-Model-City2-HumanCitadel-TownSquare.jpg SR1-Model-Tower10-HumanCitadel-UndergroundMurals.jpg SR1-Model-Tower8-HumanCitadel-WaterGlyphAltar.jpg SR1-Map-City10.jpg|removed areas - city 10 SR1-Map-City11.jpg|removed areas - city 11 See also * Map at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya, Guilherme Coelho and Andrew Fradley). References Browse Category:Browse Category:Locations Category:Locations/Soul Reaver comic Category:Locations/Soul Reaver villages Category:Locations/Soul Reaver Category:Locations/Villages Category:Soul Reaver comic Category:Soul Reaver